The PCI Local Bus Specification, Revision 2.3 of Mar. 29, 2002 defines both pin-based interrupt and message signaled interrupt (MSI) behavior for PCI devices. In particular, a PCI device may generate a pin-based interrupt by asserting and holding an interrupt signal on a interrupt pin of the PCI device. Conversely, a PCI device may generate an MSI by writing MSI data to an MSI address. Accordingly, the PCI Local Bus Specification defines pin-based interrupts as level triggered events and MSI as edge-triggered events.